Hibari Ameno
Ameno Hibari (雨野 雲雀 ) is a member of the Ameno Clan Branch House and also Sagiri's cousin. Like Sagiri, Hibari is a Demon Slaying Ninja. Appearance Hibari is a teenage girl that has blue eyes and blue hair. Her hair is tied in twin tails held together by kunai-like hair decorations. She is noted by Oboro to look like her cousin Sagiri, due to their facial likeness, but smaller in terms of height and breast size. As for her casual outfit, she is often seen wearing a sleeveless outfit with a short skirt. Personality Hibari appears to be very competitive, challenging Sagiri in any way she can. She's prone to jealousy, thinking that Sagiri is way better than her in everything. Despite all that, she's actually kind and polite. When it comes to Kogarashi however, she can be a little daring like stripping in front of Kogarashi just to become his official girlfriend, and how she declare to Sagiri that she will take him. Hibari lacks confidence in herself because she believes all the girls around Kogarashi are more attractive than her. However, this doesn't stop her from constantly trying to best them. This shows that no matter the odds that go against her, Hibari possesses a strong determination to face and overcome them. She also seems to hate indecency and erotic things despite, ironically, what she did to Kogarashi during Ch. 34 was extremely erotic itself. Background Like Sagiri, Hibari grew up in the Chuuma Village and, was trained to be a Chuuma Ninja. She always was compared to Sagiri who always seems to be better than her, creating a one-sided rivalry between the two. Plot She first appeared at Ch. 32 when Sagiri went back to her house. Hibari's grandmother told them that they should keep looking beautiful and cute in order to get them a good a husband, to which Hibari took seriously and hopes that she'd able to surpass Sagiri in terms of romance but after finding out that Sagiri currently lives with a man, she called her a sexual deviant and ran away. Later in the evening, two men, which revealed to be spiritual ability users, attempted to hit on her and got caught between their fight. She was later saved by Kogarashi and became infatuated with him. During the next chapter, she managed persuade him to pretend that they're dating brought him to her house, wanting to introduce him to Sagiri and their grandmother as her 'boyfriend', much to Sagiri's shock. She later heard Sagiri and Kogarashi's conversation and found out that Kogarashi is the man Sagiri's been living with. However, because her strong rivalry affection for Sagiri, she boldly stripped in front of the man. Desperately wanting Kogarashi, she used a ninjutsu to clone herself. She revealed that she was raised and was told to not to lose to the daughter of the main clan but would always lose in both lesson grades and ninjutsu abilities. During this moment, Kogarashi's shorts was pulled and got into another 'situation' with a girl, which was discovered by Sagiri when she entered the room. Hibari tried to explain to the angered Sagiri that it was her fault but Kogarashi still pretended to be her boyfriend up until the end, which made Hibari to truly fall in love with him. Hibari later apologizes about everything and cleared Kogarashi's name, much to Sagiri's relief. Little did they know, their grandmother saw everything and informed them that he would make a fine groom. Although Sagiri shyly refuses, Hibari declared that she'll take him. Abilities Spiritual powers She uses her spiritual powers alongside her ninja training. Chuuma Ninja Training As a Chuuma Ninja, Hibari knows many ninja techniques. She is proficient at throwing shurikens. * Shadow Clone Technique: Hibari creates clones of herself that can disappear after substantial damage. This technique is proven to be ineffective against Clairvoyance. * Transformation Technique: Hibari is able to use a transformation technique where she can change what clothes she wears. She can use this in conjunction with her clones. * Camouflage Technique: Hibari can turn a living target invisible. However, she is unable to turn the target's clothes invisible. Spirit Armor Like Sagiri, Hibari is able to grant herself Spiritual Armor. Unfortunately, she hasn't perfected it, as it severely lacks coverage over her body. Despite its imperfection it's still able to block her mind from being read by the Clairvoyance technique. Hibari eventually is able to use a full covered Spirit Armor but she will fail depending on her mentality. Near Perfect Spirit Armor A White Spirit Armor Hibari obtained after she resolves herself not give up on Kogarashi after he rejected her. Unlike normal Spirit Armor, this armor's effectiveness to nullifying any attack or technique doesn't deteriorate every damage it takes. As long as a single strand of fiber remains, the effects will stay in intact to even parts it doesn't cover. Trivia * She is ranked 4th in the character popularity poll. * She is the second girl to admit she loves Kogarashi. ** She is the third to confess to Kogarashi. ** She is the second to be rejected by Kogarashi. * Her hair-decoration and weapon choice is inverse to Sagiri's. ** Her hair decoration are kunais and her weapons are shurikens, while Sagiri's hair decoration is a shuriken and her weapons are kunais. Category:Yuragi-sou Category:Demon Slaying Ninjas Category:Ameno Clan Category:Females